Gravity
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Thank you, Jewell, for being my beta. what happens when you are 19 and its love at first sight but there is something in your way to having the love of your life. Something hideous from their past that is the way to close for you to screw up. and you have to sear for proof before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

**YOUR CRAZY AND I AM INSANE! I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING YOU! **

**Sonny was so consumed by his thoughts****, ****that he was in a zombie-like state.**

_**I have tried staying away from you Will. **_

_**I even left and went to Italy for 2 years because **_

_**I wanted to stop loving you but I can't do it **_

_**I just can't do this anymore will**__**!**_

_**You are like a part of me that no matter what**__** I do **_

_**I can not live without you. **__**But to live without you**__** knowing how much I love you, **__**it would hurt you more in the long run. You deserve a**__** better man**__** than I am. **_

_**Why! Why! can't I just not be in love with you? Why is my heart haunted by your every movement your every smile?**_

_**The way that you look when we have been working together on a huge project. **__**The way the perfect**__** idea dawns on you and how it just fits, bringing the**__** whole project together. **__**I love how we pitch a project that everyone goes wild over it**__**.**_

_**Will, you completely make me, I lose my mind each time I see those blond locks and those crystal blue eyes.**_

_**Will, We've drifted and you're no longer a part of me. You've consumed**__** my whole being, **__**as much as the air that I breathe. **__**I am not worthy of a man as wonderful as you. I feel**__** like an empty shell undeserving of such a treasure. Will you deserve to be treated like a King and to have a real man to love you, **__**not one who can't even face you and tell you the gravity of my love for you. Will I don't know why I have been cursed by this heart that will not**__** allow me to just forget about my love for you and how**__** not feel as if my life is ending if I am not with you.**_

_**Will, I am indeed going out of what little mind that I have.**_

_**(God! sometimes I feel like you are so cruel to allow me to feel so much love for Will.)**_

**Sonny was across the square when Will Horton his friend from the age 17, ****and project development partner at Crossly and Burns cosmetics spots him.**

**Will thinks to himself: Dillon you are supposedly like Sonny's brother but you have been doing nothing except making him think he is insane, ****and feel unworthy of love. Dillon, I know damned good and well over the years I have been investigating you I even went so far as to get (My late uncles' partner**

**in the FBI ) Mike involved.**

**I knew from the start that you were**** trying to control Sonny's life and that you had everything to do with the attack on him. When Sonny first**** came out, ****even if I was not here until a year later. What have you been doing to him for the past four months? So help me God Dillon, ****I am going to bring you down, ****I just need to know exactly what has been going on for the past four months.**

_**Hey, there is Sonny! I have not seen or heard from him in over four months. **_

_**He has not even been at the office and that is not like him. He always comes to work even when anyone else would have stayed home. Sonny powers through everything and he gets the job done, he's a **__**real workhorse. I am so relieved to see him **__**because Sonny has been acting really odd for the past four months he has not talked to me and I am worried about him.**_

_**Will thought to himself.**_

**Will walked up behind Sonny and said.**

"**Hey, Sonny! I am really glad to see you. **

**I thought for a while that you were trying to avoid me and the whole town.****"**

**Sonny was still consumed by the phone call from earlier. ****He still did not hear Will at all. ****Sonny's' world was absolutely shaken to its very core, ****he was walking around but he**** was only hearing the conversation from that call. **

_**Will thought to himself:**_

_**Man is he really is avoiding me or has something happened to cause him to act like this? Has Dillon done something**__** to him?**_

_**Sonny kept walking and that is very unusual, **__**even if he is busy he will always take the time out to at le**__**ast say**__** hello to me. **__**It is not like Sonny to completely blow me off. **_

**Will tries again to speak to Sonny…**

**Will smiles and says... **

"**Hey, are you there?**

**Sonny?"**

**Once more no answer.**

**Will knows that something is very wrong, ****he yells out…**

"**SONNY! HEY DUDE!****"**

**Sonny man please turn around, Please talk**** to me. **

**Confused as to why Sonny hasn't turned around Will asks himself why has Sonny not answered and why is still walking away?**

**Sonny still was not speaking. ****He just silently kept walking, caught up in the happenings that have been plaguing him every day for the past four months.**

**Will takes Sonny's shoulder and he sees a very thin pale Sonny and that scared him.**

**Will whispers: **

"**Sonny are you OK?****"**

**Sonny was shaken**** out of the endless reel that was plaguing him, to the point that he was reliving the past four months.**

**Will could see that Sonny had no**** life in his eyes**** like before****.**

**Sonny replied with…**

"**OH MY GOD WILL! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!.**

**Did you say something?****"**

"**Ya Sonny, what's going on man?**

"**Why do you ask Will?****"****Sonny asked looking at Will as if Will had two heads.**

"**Sonny come with me, ****something is wrong and you don't need to be alone right now.****"**

**Will took a shaken Sonny to his car and sat him down. With ****a very concerned tone, Will said**

"**Sonny look at me.**

**Talk to me, please. **

**Is everything OK,? **

**I mean clearly it isn't but please talk to me!"**

**Sonny was a little confused ****"****why are you acting so crazy Will? **

**You are acting as if I am l about to fall from a cliff.****"**

"**Sonny, ****We are going to go to my place it is closer than anywhere else. **

**I know that something is up with you but right**** now I have this gut feeling that you should not be alone." **

"_**Sonny do not forget this is William Horton.**__**"**_**Sonny thought.**

" **I know when things are not right,**** we have known each other for so long we can read each other like a book.**

**Sonny, I do not know what is but stay here with me tonight" Will begged.**

"**Damn Will, what the hell are you doing?****" ****Sonny yelled**

"**Sonny I have no idea either but I am going to be your shadow until I am damned sure that you are OK!**

**You are not even sounding like yourself and **

**I am very worried about you.****" ****Will shook Sonny hoping he'd come to his scenes.**

"**Will yes I am crazy I have lost all common sense.**

**No, I have not got a clue**** about what I am doing. **

**Does that make you feel better?****" **

**Sonny said in defiance.**

"**Just take me home let me get a drink. I just**** need to try to get**** my head on straight.**

**I will be fine do not worry about me.****"****Sonny tried to reassure Will.**

"**Sonny Damn it, ****You are not fine and the last thing that you need right now is a drink plus since**** when did you**** start drinking anyway?**

**We are going to go to my house whether you talk to me or not, I do not give a shit but until I know damned good and well that you are fine and I am not completely terrified that something is going on. It is not good for you to be alone until then you are a guest a Casa De La Horton.****"**

**Will gets Sonny to his house and takes his suit coat off. Asking him**** if he would like to shower before dinner. He showed Sonny where he**** would be able to find everything and that he needs, ****and that he is more than welcome to use whatever he wants. **

**Sonny says...**

"**No Will just take me back to get my car so I can just go home."**

**Will was almost yelling at Sonny said:**

"**Sonny you are stuck with me for a while so stop whining about it. Besides you are too damned cute when you whine.****"**

**With a snap in his tone, Sonny asked: **

"**What the hell did you mean by that Will?****"**

**Will said:**** "****Sonny I know as well as you do that we both have been in love with each other for years. That is not new news. You have been so afraid to tell me or even mention it to me for some reason, ****I do not know why. **

**You have always known that I am never going to hurt you ever. **

**Sonny, I love you so much. I just wish that you would say that you love me too.**

**You even went to Italy for 2 years but yet you came back.**

**Sonny, I love you and if this is what is going on with you and you do love me then it is OK you can tell me. I swear to God that I will never hurt you ever. **

**It'snot true and I just made an ass out of myself over an assumption and I was way off base please forgive me.**

**Sonny was thinking **_**you don't understand Will I am not any good for you.**_

_**I love you dearly and would kill anyone who tried to hurt you.**_

**Please Sonny I am right here, right where I have always been. By your side never judging and never acting better than you or pressuring you.**

**Yes, Will I know that you are always and you always have been. Sonny replied with tears threatening to come to his eyes.**

**Sonny I know exactly what happened when you came out and no one should have been put through the shit that you went through. **

**Sonny I am not going to talk about this issue anymore unless you bring it up.**

**So what would you like me to cook for dinner?****"**

**Sonny thought to himself:**

"_**Will, you do not know exactly what happened only I know that.**_**" **

**Sonny said:**** "****Hey Will?****"**

"**Yeah, Sonny what's up?****"**

"**I changed my mind I would like to take you up on that****shower. May I borrow a pair of sweats and an undershirt, ****maybe your ****washing machine and dryer****too?**

"**Yes Sonny because tonight you stay here, Got it, Sir****"**

**Sonny replied with**** "****Yes Sir General William Robert Horton.**

**Will?****"**

**"****Yes, Sonny?****"****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

"**Yes, Sonny?**"

" **Will, I am going to tell you are not wrong.**

**You are dead on about me loving you,** **but there is a reason why I have not admitted that I love you.**

**I love you very much and always have but I just can't get into that right now. **"

**Will was thinking to himself: **

" _**I know that Dillon has had a hand in whatever is going on,**_ _**even before**_ _**Sonny and I met, I**_ _**am going to be stuck like glue to Sonny until I know exactly where all of the pieces fit. **_

_**DILLON YOU WILL NEVER**_ _**HURT SONNY EVER AGAIN!**_

_**He is with me and I pray to God that he knows that I love him,**_ _**and that **_

_**I have been trying my best to help him, I put the pieces together even before **_

_**you took Sonny to Italy and I put all of the pieces together. **_

_**I want Sonny to live a great life even if we never get together.**_

_**I just have this nagging feeling like you need me Sonny. **_

_**I just can't put my finger on it but something is wrong with**_ _**you. **_

_**What the hell is it? What is that is giving me that nagging feeling that he is in danger? Am I right to have the feeling like if he is alone that something awful is going to happen? Does he really needs me? I am going to try to get him to move in with me because every time he goes home he acts more strange than before.**_

_**Sonny I will protect you and no one will ever allow Dillon to hurt you ever again!**_

_**Dillon I am gunning for you so watch your ass,**_ _**because this little chess game is about to be won and I will be the victor in this game.**_ _**I already have more than enough to nail your ass to the wall.**_ _**I just have to be very careful and not tip my hand,**_ _**wham I am the one holding all of the aces.**_

_**Your days are numbered and you will go down along with the other people you have doing the **_ _**dirty work for you! Mark my words Will Horton is going to bring your ass down and after all of these years Sonny will have his justice! **_"

**Sonny's' memory goes back to 4 months ago...**

"_**Jackson Kiriakis? Dr. Jones will see you now.**_" _**A nurse called**_

"_**Hello Mr. Kiriakis my name is Dr. Jones have a seat there.**_

_**Mr. Kiriakis you said that about 2 months ago you started feeling sick, tired . achy and having really bad headaches, is that correct?"**_

_**Dr Jameson sent you to me because he was not sure what exactly was wrong?**_"

_**Sonny replied.."Yes Sir that is correct.**_"

_**Dr. Jones asked,**_ "_**OK two weeks ago we ran labs and scans correct?**_"

_**Sonny replied, **_"_**Yes Sir"**_

_**Dr. Jones said: **_"_**Well let me take a look at every thing here and see what is up with you young man.**_"

_**Dr. Jones looked at the scans and the reports and he said: **_"_**Mr. Kiriakis have you been having any issues with your hearing or vision ?**_"

_**Sonny said **_"_**Yes Sir,**_ _**that is when my head hurts really bad,**_ _**I even pass out. After I woke up I could**_ _**hardly remember anything that happened before the episode.**_"

"_**Mr. Kiriakis I am going to run some more test and I want to check out something before I say what my gut is telling me. **_

_**I am going to admit you to the hospital for a couple of days and we will run the tests because some of them take a bit of time to get results. But while you are there I am going to give a very strong prescription for pain medication as needed as well as some fluids because you are really dehydrated.**_"

_**Sonny said **_"_**Yes Sir,**_ _**when do you want me to set up the appointment ?"**_

"_**Mr. Kiriakis you do not understand I am calling an ambulance to take you to the hospital**_ _**right now. You are not going to be driving in your condition at all and if I am correct in my assumption never again!**_"

_**Sonny said:**_ "_**Dr. Jones you are scaring me , do you think that I am that sick?"**_

"_**Mr. Kiriakis to be honest you are more than**_ _**just very sick.**_

_**I just want to know how much more than very sick we are talking about here.**_

_**Listen Mr. Kiriakis please do not freak out because right now I don't have enough information to give you a**_ _**definitive answers.**_ _**And because I cant give you any definitive answers please do not make any assumptions or go into panic mode.**_"

**Earlier Friday morning :**

**Sonny's phone rang and he answered.**

"_**Hello,Is this Mr. Jackson Kiriakis?**_"

"_**It is may I ask who is calling?**_"

" _**My name is Dr. Samuelson. I am chief of staff in the Oncology department of Memorial Hospital. I have your test results. You have a rare inoperable form of brain cancer, there is no cure or treatment for it. You**_ _**have stage 3 and the life expectancy you have is 1- 2 1/2 years. **_

_**I hope that you have a great day…**_"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sonny was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Will say:**

"**Sonny,** **Sonny! SONNY!**"

"**Oh sorry Will did you say something to me?**"

**Will let out a little laugh and said…**

" **Sonny you can just get straight into the bathtub here, you do not have to shower before you get in. **

**We are in the US not Japan.**"

**Sonny saw the water had over flown from the bath tub and said: **

"**Oh shit! I am so sorry Will. **

**I will dry everything off clean it all up I am so sorry."**

**Will chuckled a bit and said… **"**Sonny it**'**s OK its not a big deal.**

**I promise that I am not going to send you to the Gallows for it.**"

**Sonny muttered under his breath without realizing that Will would be able to hear him... **

"**I wish that you would. Because I am so tired of all of this and I would not have to let you** **know that I am sick.**"

_**Holy shit! That**_ _**explains everything for the last four months. Will was thinking to himself I swear to God if anything happens to Sonny because of your shit Dillon I am going to kill you myself!**_

**Will walked over to Sonny and softly said Sonny please stop put the towel down and come sit here for a minuet and talk to me.**

**Will walked Sonny to the side of the bed and he looked at Sonny and he said softly and tenderly. **

**Sonny please tell me how long have you been sick and how sick are you really are please be honest with me. This is Will remember that you are talking to not just a random stranger. I know you all to well you can't lie to me because I know when you are not being straight with me.**

**Sonny said Will what are you talking about?**

**Will looked at Sonny and said: Sonny I know you very very well and I know for :**

**1 your eyes are dull they do not have onyx with golden flecks that usually twinkle like stars. **

**2 Your color is not right. Your olive complexion is almost as pale as I am and I have very fair skin.**

**3 You are not acting like Sonny Kiriakis you are very sick and you are too afraid to tell me. **

**Sonny I also heard what you said in the bathroom.**

**I knew something was really wrong when you weren't at work or answering my texts or calls for four months so please tell me what is wrong.**

**In defeat Sonny sighed and softly said Will you are right. **

**I am very very sick but no one can do anything about it.**

**Promise me that you will not tell anyone else please.**

**Will emotionally said. OK Sonny I promise.**

**It isn't for me to tell. If and when you feel like telling anyone you can tell them yourself in your own time. **

**I am here to give you as much support and to help in every way that I can. Please tell me.**

**Sonny said:**

**Will, would please hold me?**

**Will did not hesitate he pulled Sonny in his arms .**

**Will placed his arms around Sonny s body him into a strong loving embrace.**

**Will never said a word.**

**Sonny sat there for a while quietly trying to gain up enough nerve to tell Will about him having brain cancer and before Sonny knew it he was crying into the crook of Will's neck. **

**Will was gently rocking and silently crying because his heart was breaking for Sonny…**

**The only thing that knew to do was to be strong for Sonny because whatever is going on has to be very very serious . Will was very lovingly rubbing Sonny**'**s back very tenderly. Will was still saying nothing just allowing Sonny to take his time and to let out all of his emotions that he had been holding in since he heard the news. **

**After a while Will softly said its OK just let it all out honey I have got you just let it out. **

**After an hour had gone by Sonny had calmed down and he stopped crying and he was trying to collect himself and Sonny said…**

**Will do you want to know why I have not admitted to you how much I love you?**

**Will was still holding Sonny in his arms and softly said: **

"**Sonny you do not have to tell me that you love me unless you are truly comfortable telling me. I am not going to pressure you.**"

**Sonny replied: **" **Will I do love you and I have wanted to tell you for years.** **I was going to tell you 4 months ago. **

**Will that is when I started to get really tired and feeling really** **sick,** **most of the time and my head felt like it could not hurt any worse. It felt as if it was ready to explode, I would get headaches so bad that I would pass out from the pain and I could not hardly remember anything when I woke up.**

**After about two weeks of trying to be the tough guy,** **I finally went to the doctor. **

**My doctor told me that he wanted me to go to a specialist,** **so I did.**

**The specialist put me in the hospital for what was supposed to be a day or two but it ended up with me being in ICU on** **a ventilator. They put me in a coma for 2 weeks. Then I spent another three months and 2 weeks of poking prodding and scanning me inside and outside.** **They finally released me on Monday, after** **they took more blood for labs.**

**I got he bad news this morning."**

**Sonny started to shake and he said:**

"**Will I have a very rare brain cancer that is inoperable,** **There is no treatment or cure. I was told flat out over the phone no less with out any emotions or even concern in his voice**" **he continued**

" **Mr. Kiriakis you have a very rare brain cancer, it is inoperable there is no treatment and no cure. Just like that. Have a great day Mr. Kiriakis.** **Then click he hung up the phone no I am so sorry or kiss my ass nothing... **

**Will they had the nerve to say have a nice day after basically handing me my death sentence!"**

**Will closed his eyes tightly all he knew that he did not want Sonny to see the few tears fall, he wanted to remain strong for Sonny.**

**Will pulled Sonny into a tighter embrace and he asked Sonny: **

"**How bad is it?**"

**Sonny looked up at Will and with a quiver in his voice he said...**

"**Will it is stage 3 cancer.**"

**Will was quiet, he just held onto Sonny.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:**_

**Will was thinking …**

"_**I am not so sure that is true or some of Dillon**_'_**s work.**_ _**But If that is true somehow I am going to take care of him and I am not going to abandon him.**_

_**Not now Not ever I love him way too much!**_"

"**Will?**" **Sonny called**

"**Are you OK?**"

**Will answered softly yes Sonny** "**I am OK?**

**Sonny, why are you asking me if I am OK? **

**You are the one who is going through pure hell?**

**My heart is breaking for you but you are not alone.**

**I am going to do anything in my power to help you no matter what it takes!**"

**Sonny asked Will **"**how much do you really love me?** **put cancer aside.**

**Tell me the truth how much do you love me?**"

"**Sonny Honey I knew a long time before you went to Italy that I am head over heels in love with you. I admitted that to you when we first came into the house.**" **Will replied.**

**Sonny was in Wills' arms still and asked...**

"**Will would it sound selfish of me to ask you to do something for me?**"

**Will softly said no it would not and I'd do anything that he wants except give him the car keys.**

"**Will are you sure?**" **Sonny asked.**

"**Sonny I will do anything at all for you. **

**I have never been able to say no to you, I'm especially not going to start now. " Will held Sonny tighter.**

"**Yes I know, Will remember I am the one who is being held hostage at Casa **De **La Horton.**" **Sonny joked**

"**What I want to ask you is do you own a tux?**" **Sonny randomly asked.**

**Will looked quizzically at Sonny, silently praying that Sonny was leading up to what Will has been dreaming.**

**Will said: **"**Yes Sonny I do own one,** **why?**"

**Sonny said: **

" **Oh never mind, I am sorry I even brought it up. It**'**s stupid and unfair of me to even ask.**"

**Will said tenderly and confused, **" **Sonny, please ask what you wanted to ask me,** Y**ou can ask me or talk to me about anything. I am not going to get upset.**"

"**OK Will but please don't get angry,** **I feel like it is a bit selfish of me but please do not feel obligated at all.**"

**Sonny got up and he took Wills hands in his own and bent down on one knee and asked **

"**William Robert Horton,** **I have loved you since we were 17 even before**

**I knew your name. I saw you walking and I got a gimps of those crystal blue eyes, that was all it took and I was a goner. Will I swear to God that I almost fell off of that bench I was sitting on. Then we started hanging out and I grew closer to you every single day. **

**I tried to not love you but you did not just become a part of me somehow. But over time you have consumed all of me and I do love you so much and I am tired of fighting it.**

**We have dated without putting a label on it. So we don't need to date we can skip that whole dating thing. We can still go out,** **but Will I want to go out as my** **fiancee, not only as best friends on non-labeled dates. **

**Will, would you do me the honor of being my husband? **

**Will please do not say yes to the question unless you really feel that it is something that you truly want. **

**You do not have to say yes,** **you can say hell no if you want I will understand.**

**Sonny clearly very nervously changed his mind**

"**Will please don't be angry.**

**Never mind that I asked-**

**I am sorry that I put you in this position,** **he continued to ramble.**

**Will pulled Sonny into a tight even more loving** **embrace, looking** **Sonny dead into his eyes and said…**

"**Jackson Steven Kiriakis I am not in a bad place."I have bee****n waiting for years to hear you ask me to marry you." " God Sonny, I love you more than you will ever know. **

**I am not saying this because I feel obligated to say it, or** **because you being sick. It ha****s everything** **to do with how much I have always loved you. So Sonny so my answer is **

**Y****ES! YES! YES! To infinity** **YES! Just tell me** **where and when do you want us to get married?**"

"**Will are you sure very sure?**

**I do not want you to feel like you are obligated to say yes or feel like you are being pressured or forced to say yes.**" **Sonny said. Will wanted to shake Sonny until he understood.**

"**Sonny I have waited for years for you to ask me to marry you,** **it seems like forever.**

**That was the reason why I own a tux.**** If I wasn't anticipating or hoping that one day you would ask me,** **I would not have bought it?**"

**Sonny said: **

"**Will can we keep my being sick under wraps for now?**

**I don't want people to come to our wedding crying tears of poor Sonny is dying tears.** **I want everyone to be happy and celebrate not to give condolences. **

**Can We can wait until after the wedding?" Will agreed.**

"**Will you pick the time and the place and I will get my tux cleaned and ready. **

**I will call a wedding planner so that we just have to show up and enjoy our wedding, OK**" **Sonny smiled.**

"**Sonny I love you so much. Would three weeks be enough time and how about at the gazebo in the park." Will clearly had thought this all out before.**

" **Baby I love you more than you will ever know. I do not know if we have months or years together, the only thing I do know is that being your husband it sounds great to me.**

**I do know that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days making you happy.**

**I know that I**** do not deserve a man like you, but God knows I have always been in love with you. **

**You are not just a part of me you are all of me. I know that we are going to have great days together as well as some really bad days. " Sonny kissed Will.**

"**Sonny there is something that we need to talk about though."**

**Will was trying to tell Sonny what he knew about Dillon but Sonny stopped him before he could.**

"**Will I need to tell you somethings first **

**Every Friday I take food to the shelter, for the women and kids who are getting out of abusive relationships.**

**I give every lady a care package, they all get natural skin care products. The boys get a pack of pencils and they get age-appropriate toys. The girls get a care package that is on the same lines as the boys. The teens get a care package of specialized skincare products that cover everything from scars to acne, and everyone gets deodorant and body spray. **

**I also give food to the homeless shelter."**

**Will smiled very proudly of all Sonny's charity work.**

**Sonny gave Will a million dollar smile and said: **

"**Will, please carry this on, you know when I can't"**

**Will nodded his head with a bit of pride and said;**

"**Of course I will". Will flashed a smiled back with a little amazement at the kindness and the generosity of the man that he has been in love with for so many years.**

"**Should We talk about this" Will carefully said.**

**Sonny said: **

"**What, What, Will? **

**The fact that I have inoperable cancer that can't be treated**

**Did you hear that Baby, I said it and I did not fall apart. It is OK if we talk about it because here there are no secrets, no lies and from now on no holding anything in no matter how good or bad it is. We share everything." Except for the car keys. I don't blame you at all for that either. **

**And to be honest with you if it were you I would do the same thing. **

**One more thing I was going to ask,**

**Would you like to have my car?"**

**Will was a bit taken back about Sonny wanting him to have his BMW hardtop convertible and said:**

"**Are you sure that you don't want to sell it? **

**it is a very nice BMW hardtop convertible and you could get almost what you paid for it if you sold it.**"

**Sonny said, **"**You can sell it if you would like but I am afraid that I may get a bad headache and I could hurt or kill someone,**

**plus the doctor told me not to drive anymore and to surrender my license.**" **Will nodded thinking about it.**

**Sonny said **"**Will would you do something for me later on?**"

**Will said, **"**yes,** **but you know the exception.**"

"**I know,**" **Sonny said...**

"**Will, are you ever going to let me leave out of your sight again?**"

**Will laughed** "**I am serious,**" **Sonny said... **

"**Will, are you going to always feel uncomfortable with me living on my own,** **to the point that you are going to keep me hostage? **

**I do understand now that everything is out in the open if you say no, and** **that you are not going to let me out of your site again.**"

**Will said... **"**Sonny Honey to be honest with you if I allowed you to walk out of that door to go back to living alone,**** it would kill me.**" **With a lot of emotion in Wills' voice, he said: **"**Sonny I love you and I want to be with you and to help you with whatever you need. **

**Sonny, move in with me. I have a lot of room here. You can remodel, redecorate whatever you want to make this your home too. There is enough room for you to have an office for your Charity work, we can even turn one of the rooms into a supply room for the charity too. If it is OK with you I would love to help you with the charity.**

**Sonny honey please say yes and move in, I'm not only am I worried about your health but we are getting married and I love you so much."**

"**Will please calm down about everything, I have everything that we are going to need already under control."**

"**Can you please bring your laptop and phone over here, I have some things that I need to go over with you". Sonny asked.**

"**OK Sonny "Will said **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"**Can you please bring your laptop and phone over here, I have some things that I need to go over with you". Sonny asked.**

"**OK Sonny "Will said **

**Sonny glanced over and said… **

"**Yup I do believe that you do.**"

**Sonny suddenly** **got quiet, ** **he had a pained look on his face and Will saw it and said…**

"**Honey we don't have to do this now , we can do this another time.**

**I can see that you aren't feeling well and are in pain.**"

**Sonny just rubbed his eyes and he said "give me a minute** **or two , ** **it will pass. **

**I am OK Honey.**"

**Will said "Sonny don't tell me you are OK when I can see the pain written all over your face.**

**Honey can I get you something to help with the pain?**"

"**Will no pain pills are going to help**" **Sonny ** **insisted.**

**About 10 minuets later Sonny said **"**OK…**

**I am fine now, so we can continue."**

"**Will Hon do you have your laptop turned on?**" **Sonny asked.**

**Will said: **"**yes it is Sonny,** **I have no idea why you want to do this or what you want me to do but I trust you sweetie."**

**Sonny said "Will, what I'm going to tell you, you might want to pull up your note pad because I want you to save all of the passwords that I am going to give you and you will have to label the name of the app that it belongs to because if you are like me you may forget them.**"

"**Sonny Honey** **are you giving me all of your passwords? Will questioned.**

"**Yes,** **Will the love of my life you are going to have complete access to absolutely everything. **

**Trust me when I tell you that you,** **my love you will be one hell of a happy man when you see what is on here. Because you are never going to have to worry about a damned thing again.**" **Sonny beamed.**

"**Um…** **Sonny you are making me a bit nervous here.**

**What in the hell are you up to?**" **Will worried**

"**Will I have been doing somethings for you for a lot of years, and you had no idea" Sonny continued.**

"**Sonny,** **are you OK?**" **Will asked.**

**Sonny said with a bit of bitterness** **in his voice.**

"**Of course I am great, I just have a little bit of a rare brain cancer but you know and this is a joy ride. I am alive and living life up after this. I might even drive out to the lake grab myself some Jack Daniels and grab some studs and learn how to go midnight Scuba diving,** **and** **of course after we all go skinny dipping.**"

"**Sonny what the hell?**"

**Will asked in a bit of shock…**

"**Jackson Steven Kiriakis Do Not Ever Say Things Like That Again!**

**That was not funny and it was very hurtful. **

**Never talk like that when it comes to you having cancer because.** **I am well aware of** **it and this was uncalled for,** **disrespectful and rude!**

**Sonny you have never talked like that towards anyone especially me.**"

**Sonny yelled out **"**DAMN IT! Kiriakis he is right! **

**Will Honey I am so sorry I do not have a clue where that nastiness towards you came from, especially when you are only asking out of concern and love and perhaps even a bit of confusion as to what I am talking sounds a bit crazy and even more it must have you completely baffled.**

**Please forgive me one for talking to you like that and two for being snippet about drinking and cancer. **

**I was rude hurtful and way out of line I am sorry Will. Please forgive me Honey I will try my best not to act that way anymore.**"

**Will had tears in his eyes because it really just hit him** **.**_**This**_ _**is more than likely a mood swing caused by the drugs or the cancer, yes it hurt but not as bad as the realization that the effects of the drugs or brain cancer and they can't be controlled. And the impact from it will probably hurt but as much as that hurt me he is going through pure hell. I should not**_ _**have caused him to feel bad about something that he can't help. I should have really thought about that before I spoke to him about it.**_

"**Sonny Baby can you hold off on this** **for a second?**" **Will gestured to the computer,**

"**I think that we need to talk over something important.**"

**Sonny said…** "**Will I think that things like this are going to come more often, and out of the blue. I am so sorry."**

"**Baby listen to me. I was just thinking the very same thing and forgiving you. Will said.**

**Let's** **just not even worry about hurt feelings because my hurt feelings compare to what you are going through I know it is hell for you. Baby you are the one who is going through so much especially not knowing what may lay a head.** **It** **just sort of came out of the blue ,** **I just reacted and was scolding you for something that I know you had no control over.**"Will** replied.**

"**Sonny Baby yes I forgive you every time and this time too.**" **Will reassured Sonny.**

"**Will are you sure that you still want marry to marry me?** **I need you** **in this for the long haul because that even shocked me and I wanted to punch myself out as those words were coming out of my mouth.**

**I would not blame you at all if you did not want to marry me, knowing that things are not going to be easy and they will more than likely get worse. But I need you all in, not half in half out.**" **Sonny asked with deep regret. **

"**Mr. Kiriakis are you trying to push me away?**" **Will teased.**

"**Guess what? Baby through sickness and in health, that happens to be a part of the vows and trust me mister I am not going any where.**

**I love you no matter what lays ahead just please try not to get physical with me because I would hate to have to let you beat my ass. I am not going any where.**" **Will **

**pulled Sonny into a very loving tender embrace and giving** **him the most passionate kiss. Will softly said: **"**now do we feel better?**"

**Sonny looked at Will with so much love and respect in his eyes and he said "Will are you really sure, this is a lot to deal with.**

**Will nodes his head and said** "**yes I am positive, ** **I know you and the difference between your actions and those caused by the cancer.**

**I am sure** **Sonny, I want to marry you so please** **go on with what we were doing.** **You said something about wanting** **to show me something that would ease my mind and I would be a very happy man?**"

"**Yes Will,**" **Sonny said "I want you to know what I have been holding on to for years, I've** **waiting to give it to you. I said to myself that you would either have it before I die or after but,** **it is going to be completely yours to use for anything that you want or need. **

**Will I have no passwords only** **one code. The code to everything is your birthday with month day year and then LV4EVR at the end.**

**That is every Pass code,** **now here are the apps that I use and my pin codes for everything, this pin is your birth year.**

**This is how much I have in savings.**"

"**Sonny! Honey you have no savings!**" **Will said**

"**No Will I do not have a savings**" **Sonny said...**

"**Now here is another thing, look in my checking Honey.**"

**Will looked on the screen and he was in total shock and said.**

"**Oh Dear God you have only got 50.00 in your checking account** **and you have two weeks to go before we get paid again.**" **Will worried.**

"**Sonny Honey I had no idea that you were having such a hard time."**

**Sonny asked** "**Will honey how long have I been out of work?**"

"**Oh God Sonny four months so you have no more income?**

**Did you quit the firm or have put you on leave?**" **Will began to panic**

"**Will they fired me because I was working only a few hours every single day, I left early and I had not had one single descent ad in several weeks. **

**They had to let me go." Sonny explained.**

"**Sonny Honey how is this going** **to make me happy?**" **Will asked**

"**Will I want you to go into my e-mail address on my computer, when you get into it look at it go into the folder with a red flag ,those are all of my account statements,** **I've itemized everything that I owe?**

**Will did as he was asked to do by Sonny,** **his eyes got huge.**

**Will said: **"**Sonny Honey you have a per monthly spending of all of your utilities which are a hell of a lot lower than mine by the way you lucky little shit. $450.00 per month including cable internet and phone.**

**OH MY GOD Sonny! YOUR DOCTOR BILLS TOTAL 700,000.00! **

**Your drug bills are $1200 a month.**

**You pay** **$500 for food and toys, which** **I cant complain about that.**"

**Will was almost in tears and he said. **"**Baby how do you live on 50.00 a month for your own food and personal items, as well as gas for your car? Had I known Honey I would have taken a mortgage out on the house and tried to find a way to help you, you do not deserve to have to struggle like this Baby**"

**Sonny flashed Will one or his million dollar smiles he said "I love you so much,** **look at you. **

**You are ready to run down to the bank and basically sell your soul to the devil,** **to be my knight in shining armor."** **Will** **gave a little tiny chuckle. Sonny** **said William Robert Horton Calm down that is what my bills are, but Baby look right here, on my laptop in these four folders.**"

**Will looked "Sonny honey I am not understanding these.**"

"**OK this one is what I get from the other jobs that I do.**" **Sonny explained**

**Will said "OH MY GOD SONNY I NEVER KNEW THAT YOU HAD OTHER JOBS!**

**Sonny you are so sick but you still took on all of this extra work just to get by?**" **Will said shocked, he thought he knew everything about Sonny.**

"**Honey you do freelance work in advertising. You also edit,** **make and sell your things in an online store.**

**Honey you work your ass off all of the time but you do not have anything to show for it.**"

**Sonny said "Will open this hidden file right here".…**

**Will saw apps in there and one caused him to be very curious. There was an app for a bank not even close to the one in his email. **

**He Opened it up and it was a trust fund but it was in his name not Sonny's.**

**Will asked:**

"**Sonny what the hell is this?**"

**Sonny asked "Are you talking about the trust that is only in your name Will?**"

"**Hell Yes I am Sonny. When did you open this account?**" **Will was angry and confused.**

"**Will Baby look at the opened since date,** **under the account number…**"

**Will looked at it and said "Baby it was opened up while you were in Italy.**"

**Will said "Sonny did you open this while you were in Italy, running from your feelings for me then?**

**Sonny you opened this up in January and we had just met July. This is an Italian bank."**

**Sonny gave Will a loving smile said…**

"**Yes Will,** **what does it say honey?**"

**Will could hardly breath **"**Sonny it says that it is a trust fund in the amount of 60 million dollars. 60 MILLION! OH MY GOD SONNY!**"

**Will asked… through his tears **"**Baby why did you do this for me?**"

**Sonny said "Will I want you to read everything in that folder and then I will explain it all.**"

**Will read every document and he said "995 billion dollars!**"

**Sonny said "yes honey that is correct,** **it was a lot more but over the years of paying taxes on 2 estates and ** **the up keep on them,** **it has gone down a bit. After all it has been set up this way for a long time…**"

**Will Looked at Sonny and said baby give me just a minuet I will be back.**

**Will went to the kitchen and chugged two bottles of water down and he splashed cold water on his face and stood at the sink and mumbled**

"**He made sure that I had 60 million dollars! **

**He worked 3 jobs as sick as he is-**

**My God! Who doses that?**"

**Sonny walked up behind Will pulling him** **into a very tender embrace filled with love and said softly **"**a man who never wanted you to ever have to struggle, to never** **need or want for anything ever because he loves you so much.**

**Will I hope that you aren't upset with me for doing it. I did it because I wanted to make sure that no matter what that you would not struggle?**

**Baby you tell me if you are upset about it** **,** **and if you are angry I am so sorry.**

**I just love you so much Honey that I was just trying to help you live a life as great as your love makes me feel.**"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

**Will turned around and said very softly, "Sonny Baby you were looking out for me and my future before you went to Italy and even while you were there and it has been in that account untouched since then! **

**You never wanted me to struggle in any way Sonny Honey no one has ever loved me that much...**

**Sonny Baby why? Why did you keep your love hidden for so long? I knew that I was head over heels in love with you from the first day that we had met but Baby Why is it that you could not just tell me you did all of this for me and you could not tell me how you felt about me?**

**Sonny looked away in hung his head down in shame and said...**

"**Will you know that when I came out that I was attacked and almost killed. Had it not been for those guys getting caught in the act by Dillon they were going to gang rape me, even to this day I do not go to that part of town at all. I was afraid that someone might do it again and so I was not going to let you get hurt because of me. Will Baby if anyone attacked you and put you in the hospital for almost two years,** **with almost every bone in your body broken being shot four times and having to have your entire blood volume replaced from bleeding out. And then all of the physical therapy and occupational therapy, learning how to feed and take care of yourself and how to walk again, even how to pick up a piece of paper I was not going to take that chance.**

**Will the pain in my head is nothing compared to the pain that I would feel if anyone ever hut you in any way. **

**I went through more physical pain than anyone could imagine. **

**When my parents died and left me my inheritance **

**I was their only child and life insurance policies as well as when my uncle because I was his only living relative.** **He left me his two estates and his bushiness as well as a 5.9 million life insurance policy.**

**My uncle did not just have two businesses, he had two very large corporations and they were very successful. You know I am not a corporation man, so I sold them off and that is how I ended up with 12.9 billion dollars total and so I sat 60 million for you to use in case you should ever need it. That was the combination of the life insurance policies from my parents and my uncle but the majority of the money came from the sell of my uncles operations. I set the trust up for you no strings attached. **

**If you do not want to work anymore you don't have to work.**

**Will,"** **Sonny said** "**this money is yours ,** **I paid all of the taxes on it and everything and so it is 100% yours. **

**The rest of the money I did not want to be able to touch it myself and the only people who were in charge of my account were able to only take out for the help and taxes.**

**I hope that I did not sound like a damned fool.**"

**Will turned Sonny around and said **"**Honey you are not a fool look at what you have done with the finances, you did not squander all of the money away you allowed the estates to pay for themselves and you never touched the also worked three jobs to leave that money in tact,** **as well as everything else in tact for me had we not decided to get married.**

**I would have never known because you were terrified that someone would hurt me because of the hell that you went through, and the fight that you had to fight to make the physical come back that you made. **

**Baby, I love you so much and you are so brilliant ,strong ,caring ,selfless. kind. gentle and the most loving man I have ever known. **

**Sonny Honey come here…**"

**Will pulled Sonny into a passionate loving tender kiss and said **"**Baby I love you so much but weneed to sit down and talk about everything ,** **then we are going to make plans together about what and where we want to go from here but give me until tomorrow.** **I need to let this all sink in, right now it is just so surreal to me right now.**

**The first thing we need to do is to clean up all of the water all over my room and the bathroom.**"

"**Will I am going to donate my house to the center and they can adjust things to fit their needs, but there ** **some other people who I was thinking that could live there full time to run the day to day.**" **Sonny told Will.**

**Will asked Sonny** "**Baby who could do that?**"

**Sonny said** "**Candice and Alisha. These ladies are former NYPD cops. They founded and worked for a rehab center in New York City. They came here for vacation and they fell in love with the whole small town atmosphere so** **they got out and away from the hustle of New York city. They are ladies in every sense of the word but they are as tough as they come,** **so they can instate rules and regulations,also over see the contractors and also be a bit more security."**

"**Sonny, are they a couple too?"** **Will asked **

**Sonny said:** "**Yes a couple crazy ass women who are really funny characters.**"

"**No baby**"**Will said…**

"**Oh You mean as in Lesbians Will?**" **Sonny asked with a knowing grin.**

"**No they are not but you would think that they were, because they are always with each other and acting like they are partners but no trust me far from it they are exit only without swing doors.**"

**Will said, **"**How do you know do you have some kind of sexual orientation detector?**"

"**Will trust me I would know if my own sister and cousin were lesbians or not and believe me too many close calls for both of them to be lesbians.**"

**Will looked completely confused and he said **"**close calls?"**

"**Will Baby have you been sheltered all of your life?**"

**Sonny teased**

"**Oh shit! You mean close calls as in guys getting them pregnant?**" **Will said.**

**Will asked **"**Sonny you said that you are an only child right?**"

**Sonny said, **"**That would be a correct statement I am an only child Will.**"

**Will innocently asked Sonny.** "**OK How can an only child have a sister and a cousin?" **

**Sonny laughed hard and he said **"**my sister is a girl that I grew up with and so we have always been as close to each other as any brother and sister. **

**She came to me and would talk to me about things that were going on,** **tell me things she** **was terrified to talk to anyone else about.**

**Will honey do you know why I do the charity work for both the homeless as well as the women and children who are getting out of abusive relationships? **

**It is because of her, her Father beat her mother and her so bad once that I hid them in my parents basement for two years. He was Killed one night after he OD ed on heroin and PCP. He was so high that he went to the roof top of a 33 story apartment building and he thought that he was a bird** **, he died instantly. Her mother had to work 12 hours a day at a factory for 5 days a week and she would clean offices 10 hours on Saturday and Sunday, ** **she would repair cloths for people. Her mother died at the age of 36 years old because she had a heart attack due to over working stress and from the being injured so badly because the beatings. And** **so often without medical care. There were no exceptions to him, he would beat the hell out of the kids too. Candice's mother worked like a dog because her mother was trying to raise 5 kids alone. Honey I have been in a situation where I did die 6 times but I always kicked ass and never gave up. I promised myself that if I ever had a chance to pay it forward, not only because of being thankful that I was alive but to have saw first hand the physical results of abuse. On me for being gay and on Candice for also being into the abuse. **

**Although the circumstances were different they were very much the same for us both. If I can help just one child,** **one person to understand that they are not alone and from one survivor to another survivor that we can either be victims all of our lives and wallow in the adversities or we can reinvent ourselves to adjust. **

**I have reinvented myself lots of times against odds that were slim to none but I am here because I did not give up on myself.**"

'''''**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Sonny began thinking ...**

_**I overcame so much in my life but this damned cancer, I have no idea if I can over come this**_ _**or not but I am not going down with out a fight. I have way too much to live for especially now that I finally have Will. I can't just die! **_

_**I just can't.**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**Yes my love that is exactly how I can have a sister and a cousin.. **

**Will,**" **Sonny said...**

"**Come sit down over here I want to talk to you please.**"

**Will sat down and Sonny looked at Will and said **"**don't snow me!**"

"**Sonny what in the world are you talking about**" **Will said?**

"**William Horton I am talking about you, you** **have been avoiding talking about the elephant in the room I can see it in your eyes.**"

"**Sonny what do you mean Honey?**"

"**Will please talk to me I know what you want to ask and you are afraid of what the answer is.**"

"**Sonny I really can't ask ** **or even think about it especially now,** **after we finally are together and the love you have for me. To have ** **things made** **so much easier on me** **through** **this time because you were trying to take care of me and protect me.**

**Sonny I just can't bring myself to say it or ask it. **

**You have always had my back and I never even knew it. So I just can't ask that I can't think about it. Sonny I don't even have a clue about what you have gone through or how you** **are going to face, it is easier to ignore the elephant than to talk about it or even think about it.**"

**Sonny puts his arms around Will's defined frame and he holds him in a tender embrace and said **"**baby **

**I understand but you know as well as I do that right now at this point everything as good as it is going to be. And we do not know how long it may last. Honey it is going to get worse and there is nothing that can be done to stop it but they did tell me roughly about a year and a half to two years. **

**Will we can not live waiting for me to die we have life and it has purpose and meaning to it so please do not torture yourself wondering and counting down the seconds and days. Treasure the moments instead."**

**Sonny said.. **"**I love you more than life itself never forget that.**"

**Sonny said **"**Honey, I am going to go clean up my version of a Japanese bath that I have demonstrated real fast would you mind grabbing me a pair of old sweats please Honey?**

**OK Baby and I will help you too**" **Will said..**

"**No"** **Sonny said…**

"**Hon I was the dumb ass who made the mess so I am going to clean it up myself. **

**Will you just go relax for a bit because I myself am going to do the very same thing after this mess is cleaned up.**"

**Will spoke up as he was going through a drawer to grab Sonny some clothes and said...**

"**Honey do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?**

**I can take another room?**"

**Sonny was a bit taken back by what Will had just said and so he wanted to understand if he was taking it out of context . Did Will just not realize what he said.**

**He did say yes to my proposal because he loves me or was it because feels sorry for me?**

"**WILLIAM HORTON! YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW!**"

**Sonny grabbed Will by the shoulder and looked him in the eye and said softly **"**whose room?**"

**Will said **"**uh my room?**"

"**Oh OK OK OK I get it OK Will! No Problem. I am going to go get everything cleaned up and I am going to grab My suit from the dryer and walk to MY home!**"

"**SONNY! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE?**" **Will was completely oblivious and had no clue as to why Sonny was acting like this**

**Sonny shook his head and said…**

"**Not a damned thing Will! **

**Not one dammed thing!**"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

******Will said "Jackson Kiriakis I told you that you are staying here and not because you should not be alone but I love you. So why are you acting all angry?"**

**In a very dry emotionless tone Sonny said ...**

"**Will I am cleaning up this mess in your bathroom and your bed room and then I am going to go home.**

**Sonny Please don't do this.**" **Will begged…**

"**Will I am going to MY home tonight. I am going to sleep in MY bed tonight.**"

**Sonny took his laptop and tossed it on the bed and said **"**here I am not going to need this it is all for you any way."**

**Sonny had gotten every thing cleaned up and put it all to wash not saying a word to Will**

**Sonny put his suit back on and he quickly ran out of the door. Will tried to run after him but he could not catch up to him.**

**Will got into his car because Sonny would not pick up his call it was going straight to voicemail and he was ignoring all of Wills text.**

**It was a very cold windy stormy night the rain was coming down so hard that Will could hardly see the road.**

"**Sonny Honey what did I do to get you so angry**" **Will kept asking himself repeatedly and then it hit him.**

"**Oh Shit,** **damn it! Why did I ask him that question?**

**William Horton Sonny needs you and needs to be close to you,** **to feel your love and to feel safe,** **not just a hug or a kiss or sweet words. Then you say oh Sonny you can sleep in MY room and I will take another room as if he was a complete stranger.**

**He must feel like I don't really love him that I feel sorry for him.**"

**Will could not see because it was so dark and raining so hard so very hard the only thing that mattered was that Sonny was OK,** **and that he would allow Will to get him understand that it was a stupid mistake and that everything was just swirling around in Wills head like a whirlwind.**

**Will banged** **the wind shield and he put his head outside of his window calling throughout the dark street with the rain hitting his face like frozen base balls.**

**Sonny did not feel a thing he was completely numb to what was going on around him and he did not go home he was just wandering aimlessly around the block** **.He just cried for hours walking** **around in the freezing cold storm, down pour unable to control the heartbreak of it all.**

**Sonny collapsed out of the blue. He had not realized that he had made his way back to Wills house. Sonny was unaware of the fact that he was at the door of the basement crying and he was emotionally unable to do anything else... Sonny had worked himself up so much that he had the worst headache in the history of head aches and because of the pain he got sick to his stomach and he threw up,** **but he had not eaten he was only throwing up his phloem and bile. He shortly just passed out from the stress and pain and** **from** **being sick .**

**Sonny was curled up laying in the down pour of icy rain. The thunder sounded as if it was a sonic boom and lightening that lite up the night skies dancing like wild neon lights. Before Sonny passed out he softly and weakly said... **"**Will I am so sorry I did not mean to throw myself at you and expect that you would just want to hop into the bed with me not for sex,** **neither of us need sex but for that bonding of love that can only be found in the arms of the man who has taken over your whole soul.**

**Will, I am so sorry."**

**Sonny was in a coma type of state.**

**Sonny was just too weak emotionally he just had no strength left to get up and so he laid there for hours.**

**Meanwhile Will was driving slow in case he saw Sonny** **and also because it was raining so hard that he could not see. Will finally made his way to Sonny's house and let himself in. It was just as Sonny had left it this morning before work except when Will looked down on the carpet and he saw several reddish brown puddles. God No Sonny No!No! No! Did Dillon have him set up? Will was crying and said I am going to kill that Bastard myself! Has Sonny done something to himself?**

"_**What happened to you Baby? I swear to you I did not mean to say that I was not thinking. Please where did you go? Please be OK. **_

_**OK Will stop calm down get your wits together and don't fall apart.."**_

**Will says to himself Think Will look around do you see anymore blood or anything strange...**

**Will looked at the basement door and there was more blood this time a larger puddle… **

**Will closed his eyes as tightly as he could and he did not realize that he was holding his breath until he opened his eyes and said to himself!**

"**Horton open that damned door and get your ass down there you do not know what Dillon or Sonny has done so move it man!**"

**Will opened the door and there were large droplets of blood going down the steps. Will turned on the light and he saw in the middle if the room was a huge reddish pool but no Sonny. Will sat down on the step and said **"**I have got to find him NOW!**

**I know he is hurt really bad!**

**I knew that I should not have given him a chance to leave!**"

**Will got** **into his car and he called every hospital in the city and every police station** **but Sonny was no where to be found...**

**Will slams on his breaks because it is still storming and raining heavily after several hours his tires skid a little. Will slams his fist on his steering wheel **"**DAMN IT,** **William Horton if something bad has happened to Sonny it is all of your fault!**"


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**Earlier in the morning a duck had came to Sonny's door and it scratched as it always did when it came for a visit.**_

_**Sonny saw it had some very bad injuries and Sonny knew that the poor duck was not going to last long and so he did not want it to die out in the cold alone and so he had taken it to his basement and that's where the little white duck lost too much blood and died on a soft warm blanket not the wet cold clay of the lake.**_

_**Sonny took the little duck up the stairs in an old bath towel and he buried the little bird.**_

**Will drove around all night looking for Sonny and He had looked until dawn and still he did not find him ****Will was terrified that Sonny had tried to leave town when he knew that he should not be driving at all because of his headaches and so he looked at the office parking lot and Sonny s car was still there and he searched the whole firm Sonny was not there. **

**Will sat down and he got a call and it was from the county coroners office and they said Mr. Horton are you looking for a man in a suit who has black hair olive skin and very dark thick black hair? **

**Will said in a terrified voice yes I am.**

**Mr. Horton we need you to come down and to see if this John Doe is the man as to whom you have been looking for. Will put the address in his GPS and he was terrified and crying the whole time and said to himself damn you William Horton you are such an ass if this is Sonny and you caused this to happen you just as well have killed him yourself. Will just cried and he finally got to the office and said to himself I can't do this. **

**I just can't and a voice said grow a pair and get in there you have no choice. Will walked up to a man in a white coat and said I was called to identify a John doe that has been brought in.**

**The doctor said you must be William Horton?**

**Please walk this way. Will followed the doctor to the elevator and they went down to the basement door and the doctor came to a stainless steel door and he opened the door and he went to a drawer and pulled it out and Will broke down sobbing as soon as he caught a gimps of the thick raven colored hair that was sticking out from under a white sheet the doctor pulled out the drawer and pulled the sheet down revealing the mans face and it was not Sonny.**

**Will was crying in relief and said no doctor this not the man who I am looking for.**

**Thank you for calling me. **

**It came to Will that he may be able to access Sonny's voice mail and so Will had called Sonny's voicemail. voicemail Will heard all of Sonny s messages were **

**Will and they went back to 4 months ago and no one but a few doctors offices reminders of appointments and there was one from a lab from the morning telling Sonny that he had cancer and that he needed to call them back because they need to explain somethings and then another one that said Mr. Kiriakis this is Dr Samuelson and I just wanted to tell you that we made a mistake and you do not have stage 3 cancer it is at stage almost 2 and you will begin to start feeling allot of things changing your moods will be every where and you may over react to the tiniest of things and also your headaches are going to cause more black outs and some memory loss after them and as it progresses your memory will get worse and worse and you will become more frightened and disoriented and you are going to have to have someone who understands that these changes are coming from the cancer and that you do not have any choices in your behavior and they are going to have to remind you that it is time to eat and if you become belligerent about eating you are going to have you have a stomach tube and you are most likely have to be placed on a ventilator when that happens because you are going to need sedation and you can be at home but someone will have to be with you at all times Mr. Kiriakis if you have a partner **

**fill him in on everything so that he does understand I know that you talk about how much you love Will **

**and have loved him for years and even before you found out about having cancer you were going to tell him and ask him to marry you so if you do please have him to understand that is not coming from the cancer but your heart because he may feel like you want to marry him just to have him around and not because you do not love him especially because of every thing that you have done for him including having personal security for him with out him knowing that just blend in with the other people on the street. If you you told him everything that you have been doing for him because you love him and you have never even told him about it he would realize that you have always protected him and taken care of him even without you declaring your love for him. Mr Kiriakis have a great day.**

**Will started crying and said Sonny you have had me very protected financially as well as keeping me safe and you never told me and I had no clue as to the extent of your love. You are right that doctor is very blunt and he is not anyone who will not say I am sorry or acts like he cares about your feelings just tells you flat out and to the point. Baby I have got to find you because I love you so much and I want to keep you safe no matter what. **

**Will was crying so hard and just sitting in the parking lot and he said Sonny Baby where can you be? A voice popped into his head and said he may be back at your house go home sitting here crying is not going to help find Sonny any faster. Will made it home after hours of searching for Sonny and it was barely daylight and still raining hard . **

**Will was walking up the sidewalk to his door and he was about to unlock his front door and he It was still a bit dark but Will noticed a small green light blip. **

**Will was thinking what could that be that is odd? **

**Will went down the steps to the basement door and he saw it was Sonny and he frantically tried to get him to respond several times to him but Sonny was not responding. Will knew he was ice cold and Will could not get him to respond to him but he was alive with a pulse that was a not as strong as normal and his breathing was slower but nothing dramatic and so he picked up the body of the frozen and soaking wet Sonny and as fast as he could being very gentle Will picked Sonny up who was quit a bit lighter than he was before when Will picked him up when he hurt his knee at work. Sonny had been so sick that he had lost quite a bit of weight.**

**Sonny Baby I have you now its going to be OK I just have to get you into something dry and in the bed and get you warm. Will said OH GOD BABY! I know that this is all my fault. Honey I am sorry I do love you and my house is as much your house is mine. I just was not thinking at all. Please Baby forgive me. Will had taken off all of Sonny's cloths and then he laid a sheet over him and discreetly put a pair of his own boxers on Sonny. **

**Will was looking to see if Sonny was bleeding any where but he only saw 4 scars from where he was shot years ago as well as several surgical scars but no open wounds to his astonishment. **

**Will had gotten Sonny dressed in his warmest sweats.**

_**Will placed his electric blanket on Sonny as well as a couple of quilts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Will wanted to look up the effects that he might have missed about the drug as well as the rare brain cancer Sonny may have and so he got his laptop and he read everything about it online and he cried and said Sonny I am never going to leave you. I want to marry you as soon as possible so we can start our lives together although this has given me more hope with a life expectancy of 2-6 years but I am going to be here by your side every step of the way. **

**After about an hour Will got in the bed with Sonny and put his arms around him and said I love you so much Baby.**

**Sonny was still very very cold and he was still not responding and Will was very scared that something had happened to Sonny but he knew that he had to get Sonny warm before he could know for sure. Four hours later Sonny woke up and he was wrapped in Wills warm embrace the first thing that Sonny saw were those crystal blue eyes of that were blood shot and very puffy from crying and not sleeping at all. **

**Will was awake and smiled as he said good morning Beautiful.**

**Sonny blinked a few times and he was trying to get his **

**barrings because his head was still hurting a little and he was quietly laying there. Will knew that Sonny was in pain and saw the confusion and he said… **

**Sonny Honey do you know where you are sweetie?**

**Sonny squinted his eyes and said unless I am dreaming that I have a little headache and I am wrapped in your arms in the bed at your house then no I have no idea.**

**Will smiled and said no Babe you are in our house in our bed and I am holding you it is not a dream.**

**Will? Sonny said: I do not remember a whole lot from before I went to sleep but could you fill in some blanks for me please?**

**Will said I will answer any question that you have.**

**OK Will my first one is and please do not get me wrong**

**because I sure as hell am not complaining at all but did we make love?**

**No Honey Will said we did not make love.**

**OK Will Honey that brings me to my second question Sonny said...**

**What the hell am I doing in your cloths and how did I get here in bed with you? **

**I want you to know that is not a damned complaint at all! As a matter of fact it feels damned good.**

**Sonny Honey what is the last thing that you remember?**

**Sonny said; I remember that you were holding me hostage and that I had done as the Japanese do and I had taken a shower outside of the tub and…**

**And what else Will asked?**

**I remember that I had done something EXTREMELY stupid and I over reacted to you saying MY bed and MY room when I should have been more understanding that you had been hit in every direction possible with stunning news about me.**

**I got very angry at you for no good reason.**

**Will Honey I am so sorry. I know that I put you through hell and you have been feeling guilty and going out of your mind worrying about me but it was all on me not on you. Please forgive me Honey.**

**I guess that is why I do not even remember how I got to the house at the basement door when I worked myself up so much that I gave myself a major headache and passed out in the storm.**

**Oh Sonny Honey I was so terrified that something had **

**Happened to you and it was my fault that I searched for hours looking for you. When I went to your house and I saw all of the blood I went into panic overload I just knew that you were out there some where bleeding and hurt.**

**I looked every where I knew to look and I even went to the office to see if you had gone there to get your car and I searched that whole building. I called the police and the hospitals. Sonny I got a call form the county morgue and they wanted me to come over to look at a body because it fit your description but it wasn't. **

**My God Baby had that been you They would have to bury me too. I was just so relived. Baby I love you so much and had I just realized that you might have came back here you would not have been laying out in that freezing cold storm. That is what I did wrong was that I just went into major panic mode and lost my common sense.**

**I am so sorry that you were right there and for hours you were passed out in that storm. Sonny Honey please forgive my stupidity.**

**By the way where in the hell did all of that blood come from at your place?**

**Sonny Laughed and said I am going to answer your question first. The blood came from Quakers.**

**Baby what or who the hell is Quakers Will asked.**

**Will Baby Quakers was a baby duck that I had hand raised at the lake because she had gotten lost from her mother. Raised her from a duckling. **

**I would go down to the lake and feed her every day. **

**She showed up on my step and scratched with her bill at my door as she did from time to time when she wanted to visit with me and today she was hurt badly and bleeding allot and so I did not want her to just die at the lake on the cold ground and so I picked her up and I put her in my shirt and ran to the basement where there was an old towel it was soft and so I knew that as bad as she was bleeding that she was not going to live long. I laid with her this morning as she passed away with me rubbing her little head. When she died **

**I took her in the towel and I gave her a proper burial. She deserved that after everything that she had gone through in her little life.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Will said Sonny Baby you are really unbelievably sensitive and kind to everything and so full of love and you do some of the most unbelievably selfless things that no one even has a clue that you do for them because you love them.**

**Now Will as to your statement…**

**Honey I was the one who caused you to react that way **

**because I over reacted and so it is as much my fault for **

**causing your feelings as it is for you to have gotten them so in a sense I brought everything on myself as well as you too. I am the one who needs to have my ass kicked for starting this whole chain of events. **

**Had I just put myself in your shoes for just a few seconds none of this would have happened. **

**Wait a damned minute here. Will how long have you been holding me laying there with your arms around me?**

**Sonny I think its been three or four hours why?**

**Will damn it my first night sleeping with you and one **

**I was not even cognitive of it. Damn and you could not even enjoy it.**

**Will said well lets just call all of this our first and last misunderstanding and start new.**

**Sonny I have learned so much about you as well as allot of things in life and Baby from now on **

**I am going to make you a promise that I am always going to be allot more understanding and sensitive towards allot of things.**

**Hey Will Baby I am game if you are and I am going to try to make and keep that promise to you also..**

**Uh Will Baby do you know that with everything that has gone on that we did not eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning ? I have gotten used to it myself because when I am sick I do not eat anything but I imagine that you could eat an elephant right now.**

**Jackson Steven Kiriakis! You know what? I think that you are right but unless you are not felling well you Sir are going to eat too. Will said…**

**Baby it has to be something rather light because I am still not feeling so great. I still have a headache but not a really wicked one like last night.**

**Sonny Honey if I get you a couple of pain pills will that help at all?**

**Will Honey I love you and you can grab me a couple I have some in my pocket. Before you say anything yes it seems that in my suit I have everything ready for the Apocalypse.**

**Will laughed and said You had to have been a boy scout always prepared,**

**Not really Will . Honey nothing could have prepared me for that phone call.**

**Yes I know Baby and if I could take your place I would **

**because you are and have gone through pure hell and never one time did you ever make any move without thinking of me or others including Quakers. **

**Sonny Will you promise me that you will allow me to take care of you? Please Baby?**

**WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON! I WOULD RATHER THIS BE ME THAN YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I WILL GLADLY GO THROUGH THIS THAN FOR YOU TO HAVE TO!**

**I am not going to fight you on the taking care of me Will because Honey sometimes I can be pretty stupid when it comes to taking care of my own foolish self.**

**Sonny you are not foolish at all you are just too generous at times and when you are sick and alone you tend to not even want to look at food... **

**Hey Baby are you up to doing something today?**

**What's that Hon?**

**Are you up to going to a wedding?**

**Will are you serious?**

**I am very serious Baby. Sonny do you really want a big wedding? Please be honest with me because if you are I can arrange that this week.**

**Will Honey what do you want really? A big wedding is not necessary it would be nice but I do not have to have one.**

**Baby I am going to make a few calls and then we can talk about it but we need to get our tux to the cleaners right away though. But not before you get something in your tummy. **

**Will Baby I love you so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**Oh Sonny I love you too oh and is there a way where I can get to some of the money that you have set aside for me?**

**Will Baby it is in your account today take a look.**

**I took care of having it wired to your account last night before all of the madness began.**

**Sonny are you shitting me?**

**No Will I do not play around like that. I told you that money was yours and I meant it. You can use it anytime for anything that you want.**

**Sonny Honey you do not fool around when you make a **

**promise about something it is written in stone isn't it?**

**Baby I live by the philosophy a promise made and broken is a lie unless life gets in the way and I am unable to. Even then I still follow through some how it just may take a little longer.**

**Sonny Baby may I ask you a question?**

**Will why do I feel as if I have been caught with my hand in the cookie jar?**

**Have I done something that I do not remember doing wrong?**

**No Baby I am just curious about something.**

**Will you do not have to ask my permission to ask me a **

**question.**

**Will looked at Sonny and asked…**

**Have you checked your voicemail at all recently I am talking about since you have been sick?**

**No Will I do not even check it because I feel like something ominous is going to be on there.**

**Sonny will you check your voicemail please all of them.**

**Will do you know something that I don't?**

**Yes I do but I do not feel it is my place to tell you because it is private Sonny.**

**Will laid down beside of Sonny and snuggled close to him.**

**Will Honey we have no secrets from each other and I am fairly certain if I know you that was one thing that you thought of was to listen too and I do not care because there is no more hiding things or secrets or any keeping things from each other anymore that is why I gave you the pass code.**

**Will said that is why I want you to listen to all of your voicemails.**

**OK Honey would mind looking in that infamous suit pocket and handing it to me?**

**Will gave Sonny his phone and Sonny put the speaker phone on and listened to the first from Will**

**Hey Sonny man whats up is everything OK because I have a feeling that its not please call me.**

**Sonny listened to Wills second message Sonny come on man listen please talk to me if I have upset you please let me know because if I did I have no idea what it could be so please call me.**

**Hey Sonny man My God it has been over two months please call me if nothing else but to say I called you and that is it.**

**Oh God Sonny please let me know that you are OK I am sick with worry man you have not been any where for 3 months and I am not the only one who is worried so give me a call please.**

**The next message Wills voice cracked and he sounded very stuffy and said Sonny you know that its me so please I am begging you to call me. It has been four months and Sonny I know something bad is going on with you so I am begging you to please call me.**

**Sonny asked Will were you crying when you left that message?**

**Yes baby Will said: I cried every day because I did not know if something had happened to you or not I went by your house every night and before I went to work and you were not there and When I heard your voice on the voicemail I just broke down crying.**

**Keep listening Hon.**

**Sonny played the next message reminding him of a doctors appointment that was a month ago.**

**Sonny said I could not make that one because I was in a coma.**

**Will said OK babe listen to the next one it is the most important one Will was almost in tears as Sonny was listening to the message from the doctor and Sonny dropped the Phone and he said:**

**Will Baby that is a message that I did need to hear as well as you.**

**Thank you for getting me to listen to the voicemail. Honey I know that it sounds like I have been crazy and over protective with you but as you know there is no way that I would ever ever let anyone hurt you and I know that when I put the security on you that it might have been going overboard but I went through so much that there was not a snowballs chance in hell that I was going to give anyone a chance to even touch one of those golden locks on your head and trust me there was a couple of times when I thank God that I did because I was told that you had someone who followed you from the firm to the house and the security parked across your drive way and the people who were following you went around you because they were there and they knew the people who were following you because they had rap sheet and most of the crimes were for hate crimes and sexual assault against men.**

**Will heard Sonny say that and he said Sonny baby I remember that day and they sat there in front of my drive way and they were acting like they were lost and they backed up the car to give me enough space to get in my drive way and then they did something and the car made a weird sound and so they asked me if it would be OK if they could push the car to the side of my drive way and wait for the tow truck to come get the car. I said yes and went inside and they sat there for a good three hours and then the tow truck came and picked the car up but it had no room for them to ride and so they said that they were just going to walk to a friends house and they could give them a lift. **

**I offered and they said no that they were fine with walking because they walked allot any way and thanked me . They apologized for blocking the drive way and thanked me for the help and they left.**

**I know and the weird sound was what it called drop clutching a car and that just means that they chocked the car out. Sonny said but what you did not know is that they doubled back around and they had the house under surveillance with eight others people.**

**Sonny! Are you saying that I was being watched by your team and I never once saw anyone or had any clue that they were there?**

**Yes Will Baby I hope that you are not angry with me Sonny said.**

**Will was in tears and said you had a ghost team on me for God knows how long and they actually intercepted and stopped some one from actually trying to hurt me?**

**Sonny Baby no I am not angry I am more like amazed even more because you gave me freedom and you had people who were there to keep me safe.**

**Sonny Baby I love you more and more by the second.**

**I remember telling and you responded by saying you sometimes when we have problems there are angels wrapping their wings of protection around us keeping us safe from harms way. I always thought that was a bit more philosophical than you normally are and you were only making up excuses to be stuck to me like glue for the longest time after that.**

**Will I was terrified when I was told and I just wanted to be around you and to make damned good and sure that if anyone tried to do anything to you that they would have the worst day of their lives.**

**Sonny said as he was holding Will in a loving embrace.**

**Will hears something that resembled the sound of a volcano that is about to blow and he said Sonny you know what?**

**Sonny said What baby.**

**Sonny I think that either we have a volcano in the bedroom or you tummy is protesting quit loudly that it wants food and it wants food now and it is going to blow its top if we don't do something about Mt St Sonny down there.**

**Sonny was laughing and said well I do believe that **

**I did here a warning that it may blow.**

**OK Will said what is Mt St Sonny in the mood for?**

**Sonny starts to think and he said… How about the house special with a heaping helping of the Chef.**

**OH Mr Kiriakis are you hitting on me?**

**Wellllll Perhaps I am doing that very thing Sonny said with a cheeky little grin and a bit of a devilish gleam in his eyes.**

**Will turns around and said food first desert last and longggggggggggggggggg.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**Mr. Kiriakis so that's what your going to be doing when I turn my back calling up random strangers and telling them you love them? Will was about to laugh his head off and he said well that was Dillon or Ty so which love were you talking to on the phone?**

**Will I was going to tell you but after you calmed my beast with in. Sonny said with a bit of a chuckle..**

**Hey Sonny Baby I know you were did you hear dynamite go off or any sign of jealousy I know they are the only two people who you say I love you to. Will said don't forget I know you pretty well after all of these years. Besides that I knew that our Sonny Kiriakis was not going to just lay in bed and not be productive in some way.**

**Will Babe I hope that you went kind of light for lunch because Dillon wants us to come in and have a tasting for the reception tonight at 8:00PM Sonny said.**

**Will said I really slaved hard over a hot can opener just now and a hot microwave. Sonny my love I just made soup salad and sandwiches that's all nothing that will be real heavy so we will be ready tonite for Dillon what day did you reserve the reception for? **

**Oh and yes I remembered that you never eat a whole sandwich so I cut yours in half. You are not a big fan of bread I remember. Now back to the question.**

**Well Sonny said that babe you are going to have to let him know. Dillon is going to let us use the place so everyone that we need for the wedding we all meet there for picking out everything else Oh and the Gazebo I will reserve it for whatever day that you want Will I want you to know that the tasting has been on stand by for years too I have been giving Dillon a little money here and there and it totals up to 80,000 . **

**Sonny Baby you did not have to do all of that just for the reception. Will said…**

**William Horton is that what you think I have done asked Sonny?**

**What do you mean Honey Will said I am having a blond moment here?**

**Sonny laughed and said I have been telling you that for years my love seriously honey Dillon was a little surprised at what accumulated too and so Dillon is going to take the money and take out his part for the reception and give us back the rest and we are going to go down the line and pay as many people as we can with the rest and then my love we are going to dip into the big pot and we are going to use our money for the rest because it is our wedding. You are not going to spend a cent of your money unless you want something special of your own but if it is an ours thing the big pots getting tapped into.**

**Hey Son Will said do you want us to get married like within the week or a couple of months Will asked?**

**Sonny said in a bit of an emotional tone Will Baby I do not know what this damned cancer is going to do or when so just set the date and tell me to say I do when I am supposed to and tell me to sign my full name after the wedding if I forget. Listen in all seriousness I think that it will be fine for a while so anytime between now until January first.**

**Well Son Baby lets see if everyone can get things done this week or not if not we will either reschedule or use someone else plus we need to decide on the guest list mine is simple just five people. **

**Will honey mine is a little bit bigger but it is only six. Lets just say twenty five in case we want to add more to the list and all of the food left over is to go to the shelter if it is that much or we can get Dillon to make up to go boxes and we can give some to our neighbors and have some left overs and you tell me Mr. Horton is Dillon's food worth eating as a leftover Sonny smiled.**

**Oh my God Sonny his food is worth eating as left overs for years. Will said.**

**You grew up with Dillon before I came to town right Sonny?**

**Yes Will I did we had just graduated high school when I was almost killed and Dillon was the one who came and kept the guys from raping me he heard what was going on and he heard my voice and he called 911 as he ran up the street. Sonny was remembering back to that day and he said, Will had it not been for Dillon showing up when he did I would not be here today planing our wedding with you.**

**Sonny Baby I have always thought highly of Dillon he has always treated me as if I was royalty.**

**Will, Dillon is like a brother to me and so he knew how much I love you and so that was why you got the Dillon seal of approval and trust me he is not like that with just anyone. Sonny said man you have not saw his temper he has. Generally it takes allot for him to go off like a rocket but let me tell you if you are in that kitchen you best better do your job or he will rip you a new one.**

**Hey Son Baby? Would like to go ring shopping tomorrow Will asked…**

**Whatever you would like to do and we can drop by the house OH DAMN!**

**What Baby are you OK Will asked frantically**

**Will Honey I am fine it is that I just thought about something Sonny said.**

**What Son? You scared the shit out of me Will said…**

**Well Will honey I was going to say go get my tux from the house but I bet the whole house smells like shit Sonny said…**

**Sonny one of these days and both Sonny and Will said together in unison I am really going to have to beat you.**

**Will and Sonny laughed and hugged each other and kissed each other and exchanged I love yous. **

**OK Mr William Horton we have allot of time to kill so one I am not going back to that house until there is new carpet and dead duck smell is all out of that house so Sir Mr Horton I would like to see your tux please Sonny asked…**

**Will said OK Babe it is right in the closet.**

**Will opened up the bag and the tux had the look of Swiss cheese because moths had made holes all in it.**

**SHIT! Will said would you look at this? I did not know that I even had moths.**

**Well damn Will too bad that we can't go into the formal wear store right now and get a new one huh? Mine smells like dead duck yours looks like Swiss cheese Sonny sighed and said well I guess we just have to cancel a wedding.**

**Oh hell no we are not Mr. K get yourself off of that bed and get into that car we are going to go shopping. Will said in a demanding tone.**

**Oh so now you are going to make demands Mr. H Sonny said with a laugh. Oh my…**

**What Son is everything OK Babe Will asked…**

**Sonny said do these clothes look OK enough to go shopping?**

**Well Sonny personally I myself would go with jeans but my jeans wont fit you but I have something that would work.**

**Will walked out of the room and got Sonny's pants and his button up smelled them and looked them over with a fine toothed comb and there were no rips stains or smells and so Will took them into the bed room and he had a bottle of air sanitizer and will said **

**OK Baby how about this for now?**

**Sonny put his chin in his hand and said hmm Mr. Horton I would say that you my love have certainly got one of my qualities.**

**I do Will said...**

**Sonny nodded his head and said yup the old boy scout mind set. Be prepared so I think that will be just fine Baby and let me smell them and then we will discuss the air sanitizer.**

**Sonny took the pants and shirt to the bathroom and he ran some water in his hands and ran his hands through his hair and it looked pretty much as it always dose with the little bit off messiness but very nice to look at.**

**Hey Will Babe do I resemble a human slightly now?**

**Sonny said oh Babe remind me to grab a new tooth brush hair brush palmade and mouth wash too as well as an alum stick and a razor.**

**Will said yes Baby you look great as always and I wrote down everything and added a couple of other things that we need too.**

**Sonny said oh did you put lube down and shampoo and body wash?**

**Son I was not going to mention that unless you did but yes it is on here.**

**Son condoms or no condoms Will asked?**

**Sonny said are you clean?**

**Yes Baby I am Will started to get a scarlet red blush and he said I am still a virgin.**

**Guess what Will? Baby so am I you know that I have not been with anyone at all ever but if you are concerned about anything the choice is up to you Sonny said. Oh and please do not be embarrassed about anything with me OK honey? **

**Sonny Baby I have to ask you when they did lab works did they test for everything?**

**Sonny said, Will are you wanting to know if they checked for STD s?**

**Of course they did no one knew the exact cause for my symptoms and so they had to rule everything out.**

**I am sorry if it seems as though I don't trust you because I do I just had to know because you were given so much blood that was why I was concerned not risky behavior Baby you do understand where I am coming from don't you Will asked…**

**William Horton if I were in your shoes I would be concerned too so I am not one bit upset with you for asking so many questions. Sonny said as he wrapped his arms around Will.**

**Will said thank you for being so understanding honey. I was not worried but it was a concern and now I will say no we do not need condoms.**

**Sonny smiled and said hey I should be concerned about you?**

**Sonny Kiriakis one of these days once again in unison they say I am going to have to beat you.**

Will and Sonny both were laughing and they both kissed and said I love you so much.


End file.
